Dream State
by Risknight
Summary: A look at the dreams (or are they nightmares?) of Sheldon and company as they sleep.


**For tx-fictionqueen, to whom I promised a unicorn a long time ago. It may take me a while, but I try very hard to always keep my promises.**

* * *

Leonard hissed with pain as the blade sliced a shallow cut across his thigh. Blood slowly beaded along the wound He tried to suck in more air but the bindings across his chest were too tight. Something plastic touched his mouth, and he tried to scream, only to choke as the puff of inhaler medicine flew into his mouth.

"Hush, little hobbit," a voice purred in his right ear. He couldn't see who she was. She never came around from behind him. He shuddered as her arm slide across his stomach. Her nails scored painful scratches across his pale flesh, her breath hot on his neck.

"Pretty little pigeon," she said in a sing-song voice. "Amy wants to play," she laughed before her teeth bit down hard on his shoulder. He screamed hysterically as hot blood poured down his chest.

* * *

Leonard jerked awake and looked around the room fearfully. Amy and Penny were laying on the couch, their heads almost touching. Sheldon and Raj were sitting on the floor, leaning back on the couch. Howard and Bernadette were curled up together in the armchair.

* * *

His legs burned with exertion, but he didn't dare stop. Not when the only thing keeping him from the maniac chasing him was the meager distance his weary legs managed to maintain. Howard zigged through the park, trying to stick to the lighted path. Darkness was his enemy. He briefly considered asking for help from one of the slow moving pedestrians he darted around, but he knew that if he paused for even a second, he would get caught.

He risked a glance back over his shoulder, but couldn't see anything. He could no longer hear the beast charging through the woods either. Sweat flew from his body as he rounded a sharp bend. Suddenly he hit something and he went flying. He landed hard on his back, gasping for breath. He looked up into the feral face of his pursuer with terror.

"Howard, I had Stephanie," it laughed maniacally, the dim light glaring off it's glasses. "Now I want Bernadette!"

* * *

Howard's eyes flew open as he woke up. Bernadette fidgeted slightly in his arms as he looked around the room apprehensively. His heart rate began to slow when he realized he was in apartment 4A.

* * *

Sheldon looked out over the darkness and felt his heart falter. He was sure this was wrong. He looked at the man to the left of him. He knew that face. It was his. A weathered, older version, but him nonetheless. He looked to the other side and saw himself again, only this version was wearing overalls, his hands calloused and dirty. Sheldon looked further down the line. A Sheldon in a business suit. A Sheldon in prison orange. A Sheldon in jeans and a plaid work shirt. A cop. A physician. A priest. Sheldons as far as he could see.

"What is this?" he asked solemnly.

"Knowledge," said the one in a mime costume.

"What do you see?" as the one with the tanned, muscled physique, holding a surf board.

Sheldon looked at the thousands of universes spread out before them carefully. He was right! These were alternate universes! His theory was correct! He crowed mentally. He studied them more intently. He searched for himself eagerly in each one. After a few minutes he began to notice a pattern. He searched harder, more frantic with each passing second. Slowly he turned to the older Sheldon. All along the line, every version of him nodded sadly, affirming his suspicion.

"How can this be?" he asked mournfully.

"You said it yourself," said the prisoner. "There are an infinite number of universes out there, and in none of them do you dance."

Priest Sheldon sighed sadly. "And in none of them do we get Penny."

He shook his head in denial. This couldn't be true! He had resigned himself to Leonard and Penny in his world, but he took solace in the belief that in another world, another reality, Penny had chosen him instead. That they were happily, wildly in love.

He raced along the line of Sheldons, frantically searching each world he came across. He had to find one! Just one world where Penny loved him as much as he loved her!

* * *

Sheldon jerked upright. "Danger! Danger!"

After a second his pulse began to slow down and he found himself looking at Amy and Penny. Their heads were close together, their feet hanging off either end of the couch. Penny was snuggled deep in his spot, snoring slightly. He eased his head back down on the edge of the couch and continued to watch her.

* * *

Bernadette looked around her with a smug grin. People ran and scurried like little beetles trying to escape a sparrow. She reached out a hand and pulled up a large elm tree. She tossed it over her shoulder like it was a matchstick.

She was freaking huge! And strong! Let's see everyone laugh and snicker now! she thought smugly. Never again would she be called "elfin" or "munchkin" or (shudder) "fun-size"! She mowed her way through a couple of city blocks, just pushing buildings out of her way casually. Up ahead she saw the comic book shop. It's Wednesday! She smiled widely, and hurried forward. Wait until Howard saw her! He loved big boobs and her rack was ginormous now!

She reached the building and ripped the roof off. She looked inside and spotted her fiancée cowering behind Raj near the back. She reached in and snatched him up eagerly. "Look, Howie! I'm so big now!"

Howard let out a high pitched squeal and she cringed as it reverberated in her ears. Her hands involuntarily tightened as she tried to block out the high pitched sound. Suddenly the squeal died off and became a soft gurgling sound. She cautiously opened her eyes and looked at her husband-to-be. She stared, confused, at the way Howard slumped over her fingers. She gave him a gentle shake, and his body flopped bonelessly. A trickle of blood seeped from his mouth Bernadette dropped him and screamed….

* * *

…as she fell out of the chair. She looked around the room with confusion as Howard reached out to help her back up.

* * *

Amy waved and smiled as flash bulbs went off again and again. Photographers were clamoring for pictures of her and her husband, Nobel prize winner Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. She knew she looked ravishing because Sheldon kept bending to kiss her lips and whisper in her ear all the wicked things he wanted to do to her. She shivered as his hand skimmed her bare back to cup her bottom.

The scene changed and suddenly they were in a candlelit room. She was draped across the bed, completely naked, and incredibly aroused. She could see Sheldon approaching, staring at her with a hunger she had never seen before in his eyes. He had already removed his jacket and shirt, and now his hands worked his zipper down. He pushed his trousers off his hips, and she licked her lips at the sight of his arousal.

"I have never wanted anyone or anything as much as I want you," he vowed huskily. "You are the only woman who can make me hard. I could spend the rest of my life engaging in sexual congress with you, and never want for anything else."

Amy felt as if her entire body was on fire. She reached for him and he slipped between her thighs. He slowly entered her body as he lowered his head to suckle her right breast. She threw her head back in ecstasy and froze.

There was a mirror above them. She could see every muscle in his back and legs flex as he plunged into her.

Only it wasn't her. She gasped in pain as she stared at the mirror. She was Penny!

* * *

Amy awoke with a sob. She quickly clamped her mouth shut. Directly in her line of sight was her bestie, the object of her nightmare.

* * *

She took a deep breath and walked across the floor calmly. She could hear them long before she saw them. It was routine. She knew to expect them. It still hurt. She pasted a vaguely friendly smile on her face and pulled out her order pad.

"Welcome to the Cheesecake Factory. What can I get for you?"

Without glancing her way they all ordered drinks and she moved away. There was no friendly banter anymore. No questions about each other's day or work. She moved slowly to the bar and waited for their drinks. At 61 years of age, there was no bounce in her step anymore. She carried the tray to the table and passed out the glasses. She took their meal orders and headed to the kitchen.

Once upon a time they had been her closest friends. A long time ago, she had part of their circle. But, eventually they had grown bored with their not-so-bright friend. Slowly they had distanced themselves from her. First, Howard and Bernadette got married. Then Leonard left her for Alex. Sheldon and Amy were the next to marry. Even Raj found love with his therapist. Before long, she was just a shadow on the edge of their spotlight. A year later, she was just someone they nodded to in the hallway. Eventually, they stopped noticing her altogether. It had been 25 years since she had exchanged more than a nod with any of them outside of their Tuesday meal.

"Meemaw, I like that old lady's flower," a little blue eyed boy said.

Amy patted his cheek. "That's nice, Shelly. Don't point, it's not polite."

Penny felt tears slide down her wrinkled cheek as she stepped through the kitchen door. She felt her heart break a bit and she was forced to go to the stock room to get control of herself. Numbness spread up her arm and across her chest as she grew dizzy. She slumped against the wall as darkness encroached on her vision.

* * *

Penny jolted as she woke up. She overbalanced and landed on Sheldon's legs. She stared up into deep blue eyes and blushed. She pushed herself back up onto the couch but couldn't take her eyes off Sheldon for several seconds.

Everyone looked at each other self-consciously. An uneasy silence stretched between them all. Amy surveyed Sheldon worriedly. Sheldon looked at Penny wistfully. Penny peeked at Bernadette sadly. Bernadette gazed at Howard guiltily. Howard watched Leonard suspiciously. Leonard stared at Amy fearfully.

Suddenly Raj bolted upright and screamed "Tally ho!" Everyone jumped with surprise. Slowly Raj settled back down and snorted lightly. A moment later, they all gave little awkward laughs. Sheldon reached for the remote and began the next episode of The Walking Dead.

* * *

Raj could feel the wind whipping through his chestnut curls as he and his faithful unicorn bounded across the field. Just ahead he could see the fox, so he urged his mount to go faster. Oh the joys of the hunt!

* * *

**This started out as another Ramblings story, but lately all the ones I try to write for that collection have begun to get away from me. They end up too long, so I have decided to just post them as individual one shots. I hope you have enjoyed this one.**


End file.
